


Flying jitters

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Flying jitters

“Are you sure we are in the right plane? This one looks way too small.” Mickey wiggled in his seat, turning his head to look at the other passangers, some already sitting and some still coming into the airplane.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah, actually I am. I’ve never done this shit. How are you so calm?”

Ian just shrugged. “I read about it.”

“You read about it? What, airplanes?”

“Yeah. I googled this kind of airplane and read all about them. They’re actually quite safe. They’ve been flying since like 1999 or something and there’s been only a few accidents, and just two with deaths.”

“Oh, sure, that makes me feel safe!”

“Don’t worry, Mick. If the plane starts shaking I’ll let you hold my hand.”


End file.
